1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dishwasher comprising a base structure on which a tub is mounted.
2. Description of the Related Art
A dishwasher of the above type is disclosed by EP-A-452287 where the base structure is made of polymeric material and acts as a torsion stiff shell structure. In this known solution the upper part of the tub is shaped as a box which is open at the front and at the bottom and it is placed on the base structure. For producing such box-shaped tub it is described to start from a sheet of stainless steel, to bend it as a U-shaped component and to join it, for instance by welding, to another piece of sheet metal forming the upper fourth wall of the tub or washing container. This known approach does not appear to allow reducing sufficiently the production costs compared to the production of a traditional dishwasher where a base structure of polymeric material is not used.
Another similar solution is disclosed by WO 02/053009 that relates to a rinsing container for a dishwashing machine where a frame structure made of plastic is provided, such structure supporting a U-shaped casing part closed on its open side by a wall integral with the frame structure. In this document, applicants can find no teaching or suggestion of how the upper portion of the rinsing container is made, and the fact that the rinsing container is only open on its top suggests that the use of such rinsing container is suitable only for peculiar uses, such as in worktops or drawers of kitchen furniture.